Ron's Wedding
by KayDrew
Summary: What did Ron's wedding look like? Ron is standing at the altering, looking at everyone in the crowd and thinking about how they were dressed.


I stare out at the crowd. My hands fidget in the pockets of my dress pants. I do not particularly like them, they are too confining and not nearly as comfortable as wearing dress robes. However, I would wear them because that is what Hermione wants me to and I want her to be as happy as I can possibly make her. As I fidget, I feel the ring box in my pocket. We had no ring bearer – there were not any children in our family, except for baby Teddy Remus Lupin-Weasley and he was too young, so I had the ring in my pocket.

As I stare, nervously, out at the crowd I see many familiar faces. In the front row is my mum and dad. I stifle a laugh because it would be inappropriate. Mum is wearing a lavender, lace dress with puffy sleeves. She had put on make-up, but she put too much on and looked a little like a muggle clown. My dad was wearing a powder blue suit with a pale pink, ruffled shirt.

My one eared elder brother, now only one of a set, sat beside my dad. He was wearing a cream-colored suit with a purple shirt. He tried to look happy, but he was starting to fail. He sat looking at his lap and fiddled with his pants a little bit.

Beside him, Charlie sat. He looked at me and waved. I wave back. Charlie looked cool. He was dressed in a nice tweed suit with a green shirt and suspenders. His jacket was draped over his knees and he looked completely comfortable in his outfit.

Next to Charlie was Bill and Fleur. Bill looked just as spiffy as Charlie did. He was wearing a striped shirt and ash gray suit. I only linger on looking at Fleur for a moment. She looked lovely in a simple pink silk dress. As I stare, I feel my cheeks flush.

Besides Fleur was Percy. He was dressed kind of spiffy, but also kind of funny. He was wearing a tan pair of pants and dark two-button jacket. He wore an emerald green vest over a mint button–down-the-front shirt. I raise an eyebrow and shake my head slightly.

I look at the other side of the room. I see a brunette woman sitting by herself in the front row. She was dressed quite normally in a burgundy dress. That was Mrs. Granger. Hermione must not have much family, I mused because everyone else in her row were witches and wizards.

The hall was packed with people. Most of them were witches and wizards. I saw a lot of schoolmates and teachers. I saw aurors. I even saw a few people I did not know.

I turn and look at my Best Man, and best friend, Harry. I grin at him and he grins back. He looks handsome in his tweed suit, light blue shirt and tie. I cannot help but wonder when he and Ginny were going to get married. I knew they would, even if it was odd to think of my sister getting married.

Neville stood beside Harry. He looked more proud than I had ever seen, except when he had fought Voldemort and helped his friends. He was dressed in a matching suit as Harry's and he wore it with pride.

The music starts. Ginny and Luna walk down. Both wore light blue silk dresses. Both carried white roses. Both looked proud as they went to my right.

I glance over at the other side, where Ginny, as maid-of-honor stood, and I smile. She looks beautiful in her light blue chiffon dress and holding the white roses. Ginny sticks her tongue out at me and grins. I cannot help but to chuckle.

Beside her, Luna Lovegood stood. She was staring absently up at the ceiling. Her dress swayed softly around her and her little radish earrings dangled down softly. I knew Hermione would be shocked to see her in those earrings.

A different music began to play. Everyone stood as Hermione and her father walked down the aisle. At the first pew, closest to me that is, her father sat down and Hermione joined me. She was ravishing. Her dress was the palest white and glistened with little white beads. It was simple and refined, just like her. She wore a veil over her face made of pretty lace. In her hands she held blue and white roses.

I smile and she smiles back. Taking a deep breath, I look at the minister. He began to read our vows.


End file.
